Haru (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan Haru is the bone-crafter of the ''Clan of the Dead Stag''. He loves everithing in bones. He likes their look when they are well dried. He likes their soft yellow and witte color. He likes the sound they make when they bang together. He likes their subtle sent and their taste. His creations are everywhere in the lair! Mobiles hanged to the trees to let the wind plays a "bone song" by shoking them together, sculptures of the Plaguebringuer instaled on the rocks, bone jewellery put on the body of the other dragons. The creation he is the more proud of is the bone candelsticks he makes for Tyche's candles the clan buy from the Clan of Rot. Those candles are everywhere in the lair and their sent make a nostalgia feeling rising in his heart. For him, "Breath of the Plaguebringer" candles smell like home. Personality WiP Appearence WiP Abbilities Physical WiP Magical WiP Intelectual WiP Relations Familly * Moros (Father) WiP * Tyche (Mother) WiP * TastyMeat (Adoptiv Uncle) When Haru came at the Clan of the Dead Stag, he was such a lovely boy that Tasty took him under his wing and manage to finish his education as Haru was very young at that time. They keep a realy strong bond today and Haru calls Tasty "Uncle Tasty" whill he calls him "My Filet Mignon"... There is not a day in which Haru does't go to speak with TastyMeat and the cook never lets pass opportunity to make him taste a new recipe. * Unnamed & Unborn (Mates) WiP * Challenger & Proteus (Clutch Sisters) WiP Members of the Clan WiP Friends WiP Background Haru came in the Clan of the Dead Stag from the Clan of Rot after a strange story that makes both of the clans laught a lot. As his father, Moros, was the butcher of the clan of Rot, he started as TastyMeat's cook assistant. When he was still in his birth clan, he used to saw his sweet mother, Tyche, making candles. She did them with so much passion and attention that Haru was amazed about her creations. Growing up, Haru discovered that he loved to creat things too but with bones, and after lot of work he managed to become the best Bone-Crafter of the Clan of the Dead Stag. Trivia * His nicknames are "Bloody Mess", "Ribcage" and "Fresh Flesh" in reference to his first day in the Clan. * He gives a vertebra necklace to his mother, and bone knives to his father each time they come to visit him. * He is working on a secret master piece that include three bone sculptures representing his parents and himself. * He is looking for a mate that look alike a bone! The Tale of Haru The meat was juicy and smelly! TastyMeat, the Great Meat Cooker of the clan, was cheerful to have such a great merchandise to work with. He pushed the trolley near brooches and pots. Then, he jumped on the top of the meat pile and began to search for the piece he will make for dinner. After a few minutes, Tasty stopped his activity screwing up his eyes. Suddenly, he dug his paw in a ribcage up to the shoulder and felt around. His claws grabbed a tiny leg and Tasty pulled out vigorously from the carcass a young mirror dragon. He was bloody and contorted himself while screeching. The cook giggled. "Hu ! Seems The Clan of Rot have sent really FRESH Flesh ! Ho the irony!" He shaked the young mirror by the paw. "Who are you ? What d'you want ?" But the tiny dragon was crying in despair. Tasty looked at him, then decided to bring him to Empire, the leader of the clan. Tasty threw the young dragon at the foot of the bone throne. The great soil guardian gave a glance and asked. "What is that noisy thing?" "We bought some meat from the Clan of Rot, boss! That tiny sausage was hiding inside a ribcage! Boss! " cackled cheerfully Tasty. Empire judged the hatchling. "Are you a son of Dissection?" The hatchling sobbed and confessed "I... I am the butcher's son..." The great guardian bursted into laughter. "The butcher's son ! You are the butcher son !? Alright. TastyMeat, you said he came with the meat, right?" Tasty nodded frenetically "Yeah Boss! Yeah! " "So then cook him." Tasty clapped his paws cheerfully while the hatchling started again to yell. A tiny fae landed next to the bone throne. He was pale as death and looked a bit ill. Even so, he spoke with a calm self-confidence. "Father. I don't think that eating that young dragon is a good idea. It seems like a misunderstanding... This hatchling was most probably playing hide-and-seek with friends and he ended up here by accident. You should contact the Clan of Rot before taking any decision about him..."Empire looked at his son, Plague ambassador, and said back. "Silas, I don't think that The Clan of Rot worries about the fate of such a weeny! " The young mirror raised his head and implored him. "Please, don't speak to Dissection about me.... Please, he would be mad at me!"Silas inclined his head "why not, boy?" The hatchling bursted into tears "My name is Haru... I... am destined for fight under the banner of The Plaguebringer... I shall become an Exalted. But I can't! I... I can't do that. I don't like fighting... I am useless... I don't want to bring shame on my clan in front of the Plaguebringer..... I don't want to embarrass her on the battlefield neither. I am not shape to be a warrior... I am not that kind of drag... When I said that to father, he was furious... but he told me to hide in the pile of meat he was about to send to your clan. He said that maybe I will have a chance to prove that I am not just a coward here." Tasty patted his head to comfort him: "It's no big deal, no, sweet ! We can still eat you, my dear..." said-he licking his fangs. "TastyMeat!" Shouted Empire " Are you ever going to shut up?! " Then, looking at Haru he said: "I think we can't send you to serve The Plaguebringer. You won't be a good warrior if you flee like that.... For now, you are going to help TastyMeat to cook. I don't want you to be useless in my lair. We are going to speak about you, and maybe you will not be a meat pie for dinner." Category:Plague Dragon Category:Male Category:Mirror Category:Artist Category:Dressmaker Category:Jeweller Category:Craftsdragon